Do We Know Each Other?
by SuperheroPajamaGirl
Summary: Author's note up Teen TitansX-Men Evo. crossover. Author's note ((aka: chapter 7)) [Stopped, Incomplete an' stayin' that way]
1. Chapter 1

Today was different. Robin sat up in bed. He shook his head a couple times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got up and opened his door. It was quiet. No video game noises. No laughing. Something was up. He closed the door behind him and started down the hall towards the living room and kitchen. All the doors where closed, even Cyborg's.   
  
"What the-" He came to the living room. Beast Boy appeared to be sleeping on the couch. He walked up to it and looked at him. He was breathing, that was good. He looked into the kitchen. The milk was out.   
  
"I know it wasn't him," He muttered. He heard a scream from back down the hall."Starfire?" He ran back to her room and opened Starfire's door quietly. She was still sleeping. "Then who was it?" He heard the scream again. It was farther down the hall. "Raven?" He slowly walked closer to the sound, then stopped and looked at her door. A loud bang came from behind it. Robin knocked. "Raven?" A shatter of glass, then voices, more then one. "Raven?!" Robin pushed the sliding door sideways a crack. It was dark inside, but he could make out the shadows of two figures, one about a head taller then the other.  
  
"Babea, you need ta stop this," A thick Southern accent came from the taller one. The other one was currently lifting her hands and moving things across the room at this one, who was dodging them quite well.   
  
"I know who send you! It was my demon father, wasn't it!" Raven's voice came from one of them, things continued to fly across the room.  
  
"Ah have no idea who ya're talkin' about, but no evil man sent me, all Ah need to do is talk to ya,"  
  
"I don't believe you!" Raven said.  
  
"Do I look evil? Could I hurt you?"  
  
"Looks can be deceiving!"  
  
"They can, but mhine aren't," The taller one said while dodging a chair.  
  
"Raven?" Robin widened the crack in the door. Raven stopped and looked over at the door. This gave the taller girl the time to grab Raven in a neck hold. She pushed a gloved index finger into the back of Raven's neck. "You're gonna sit down and listen, Missy, or Ah'll have to touch you, and Ah sure as hell don't want a little brat in mah head," She said. Raven grabbed hold of the arm that was around her neck and pulled. "Sweetie, you are gonna have a headache the sihze of Niagara Falls if ya don't stop your strugglin'," Raven reluctantly let go.   
  
"That's a good doggy," The girl said and loosened her grip a little. Meanwhile Cyborg had joined Robin in staring at the struggle. The door was a little more the half way open now, and Robin's eyes where widened to anime size.   
  
"I guess I'll come back later," He said and turned to walk back into the hall. Cyborg nodded and turned with him.   
  
"Cat fight," Cyborg whispered to Robin.  
  
"You are not going anywhere," Raven said and the door fell forwards onto the floor of her room. A bead of sweat came down the human side of Cyborg.   
  
"I didn't know it could come off like that," His own eyes widening.   
  
"They can't," Robin gulped.  
  
"Now, lets have a little talk, shall we?" The Southern girl said.  
  
**********************************   
  
"Ah'm Rogue from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters,"  
  
"That's reason number five for the crazy woman label," Raven said, still glaring at her.  
  
"AKA it's fer mutants. Ah was sent here bah Xavier. He wants you to come to the mansion an-"  
  
"Wait a minute-- a MANSION??" BB asked.  
  
"Um, as Cyborg might say, 'shut up Beast Boy!'" Starfire said.  
  
"Good one," Cyborg said, giving her the sideways high-five, not looking away form 'Rogue'. Starfire slapped it and smiled to herself for a moment.  
  
"Anyway, he wants me to bring you guys there, he doesn't mean harm,"  
  
"How can we trust you?" Robin asked.  
  
Rogue grimaced like she didn't want to say something. "Raven…'member that guy in ya head…that kinda helped you last week?" Rogue asked, biting her lip.   
  
Raven turned an odd shade of red. "No, I don't," She said though clenched teeth.  
  
"Umm, alrihght…uh, The Professor is uh, mentally connected to everyone…everywhere…at all tihmes…," It was apparent that Rogue was struggling with the right words. "Oh, Gawd, Ah hate ta do this," She mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes. "Scott, come here," She yelled over her shoulder. BB looked across the table at Raven, who was still that shade of red that he had never seen. A man walked in from the hall. He wore red sunglasses.   
  
"Uh, dude, it's like seven in the morning, what's with the glasses?" BB asked, Starfire giving him something close to a death glare. "What? It's a reasonable question!" He defended.   
  
"You need something, Rogue?" The man asked, ignoring Beast Boy.  
  
"Ah, uh, can't explain what Xavier does," She said biting her lower lip again, which was a shade of deep red.   
  
"He's a teacher," He said. "It that all?"  
  
"Ah guess,"  
  
"'Kay," And he walked back into the hall.  
  
"Who was that?" Starfire asked Rogue.  
  
"That was Scott, he was one of The Professor's first students," She said, sighing heavily (a little annoyed) and looking at her gloved hands.  
  
"He's your boyfriend, oooo!" BB said.  
  
"He's not mah boyfriend!" She laughed. "He don't look nothin' like that," Rogue said, smiling.  
  
"So you, in fact, have a boyfriend," Raven stated.  
  
"Yeah," She said blushing a little.  
  
"Who is he?" BB asked.  
  
"You would lahke ta know," She said.  
  
"You guys are so stupid," Robin mumbled.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Raven said and got up.   
  
"Sit down, gurly, your comin' with me, all of you, especially you," She looked at Raven.  
  
"Sorry, Rougey Roo, I'm late--," A silver-haired boy walked into the kitchen area from the hall. He stopped in mid-step. "What? Wha'd I miss??" He asked.  
  
"Who is this?" Robin asked.  
  
Rogue blushed. "This is Pietro," She slumped a little in her chair.   
  
The boy sighed. "Honestly, Rogue darling, after three months of being together I thought I'd be more then just Pietro," He smirked and walked up behind her, leaning down over her shoulder.  
  
"Wait--YOU'RE her boyfriend??" Beast Boy asked in shock.  
  
Pietro straightened. "Yes," He said, looking him over. "And who are YOU?"  
  
"I'm Beast Boy,"  
  
"Why do you need me?" Raven asked, still standing.   
  
"I just do," Rogue said.  
  
"May I ask why?" Raven asked, very annoyed.  
  
"Do you really want me to tell you rihght here in front of everyone?"  
  
"Is it that bad?" Pietro asked. Rogue nodded and whispered something in his ear. "Really?" His eyes got wide. Again Rogue nodded. Pietro turned to face Raven. "Girl,youdon'twanthertosayithere,"  
  
Raven looked confused. "What?!"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and his shoulders sagged. "You_don't_want_her_to_say_it_here," He said slowly.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
"If he wants to see us, he can come here, we aren't going anywhere," Robin said.  
  
Rogue sighed. "Why?" 1  
  
"I don't trust you,"  
  
"I've done nothin' to harm you guys,"  
  
"We're not going anywhere with a Goth," BB said, crossing his arms. He looked at Raven. "Heh,"  
  
Pietro glared down at Beast Boy.  
  
"Well she is," Beast Boy said in a squeaky voice.  
  
"You were saying, Beast Boy?" Raven looked at him with narrow eyes.  
  
"You're not, Raven,"  
  
"Neither is Rogue," She said.  
  
"Thank you," Rogue said and pulled Pietro backwards by his shirt.  
  
"Roguey!Iwasjustabouttopop'emone!" Pietro protested.  
  
"Not today you ain't," Rogue said, shaking her head.  
  
"What is with you two?" The man with the sunglasses walked in from the hall once again. "It's been over an hour, can't we just bag'em or something?" He asked impatiently. Before anyone could answer or object he went on. "Or better yet, Rogue, why don't you just touch the little devils and we'll be out of here!"  
  
"Scott! You know the Prof. Wouldn't lahke that! Hell, you was in mah head fer weeks after that once!" Rogue said angrily. "I could tell him rihght now," She said with a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't!" He yelled.  
  
"Too late," She said, smirking.  
  
  
  
**************************** 


	2. Chapter 2

'Freaky Sunglasses Dude', as Beast Boy now called him, crossed his arms. "You didn't,"  
  
"Maybe Ah did, maybe Ah didn't," Rogue said, cocking her head to one side and smiling.  
  
"Yea!" Pietro sneered.  
  
"Shut up!" They both yelled.  
  
"Well sa-rry!!" He screamed.  
  
"SIT DOWN!" Rogue snarled. Scott did. "Now, yer gonna tell them why Xavier wants then, or Ah'll REALLY tell 'em!"  
  
"I knew it! You didn't really tell him!" Scott stood up from the chair he sat in.   
  
"SAY IT!" Raven's hood fell down to her shoulders in a sudden gust of wind. Scott was shoved back into the chair.  
  
"What was that?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, who stood next to him.   
  
"I think it was Pietro," She muttered.  
  
Beast Boy glared. "Pietro......" Raven looked at him with a small smile.   
  
"You have a thing for Rogue, don't you?" She asked. He turned a shade of purple. But luckily for Beast Boy, 'Freaky Sunglasses Dude' started to talk.  
  
"Listen, Professor X wants to talk to you, that's all," Rouge kicked his ankle.  
  
"That's not all," She glared.  
  
"Ow!" Scott sighed. "He ALSO wants to make an alliance,"   
  
"Thank you," Rogue said behind clenched teeth.  
  
"An alliance? Why would he want that?" Robin asked.  
  
"He just does, kid, okay? Now if you come with us I won't have to fry your brains," Rogue smacked Scott's head.   
  
"Shut up," She muttered. Pietro reappeared sitting next to Cyborg at the table.  
  
"I still do not understand, why does he want US?" Starfire asked.  
  
Rogue sighed. "He doesn't tell us that kind of stuff. To him we're just messengers," She sat down in a chair at the end of the table.  
  
"That's not true! That is NOT true!" Scott yelped. "You are a liar! LIAR!!!"   
  
"Aserath, methrian zinthos," Raven said under her breath and a black aura hand slapped over Scott's face.  
  
"Dear Lord, Ah wish AH could do that," Rogue muttered in relief. Scott, although he could not talk, still tried, making noises that no one could understand.   
  
Through this whole conversation Cyborg had remained quiet. "What if we come with you?" He asked.  
  
Rogue looked at him. "Then we won't get fired,"  
  
"If you are there by choice how could he-" Starfire was cut off buy Pietro.  
  
"Listen, we're not there by choice, only Scott's there be'cuse be wants to,"   
  
"Pietro!" Rogue said, her face red. "We stay there because we where recruited," She muttered.  
  
"We'll go," Robin stood up. "But just because we need to get to the bottom of this,"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I do NOT have a thing for Rogue!" Beast Boy said through his bedroom door as he got dressed.  
  
Raven leaned against it. "Sure ya don't," He said in her monotone voice.  
  
"I DO NOT!"   
  
"You've said that, but you still turn purple, which is some form of blushing I take it,"  
  
"I do not BLUSH!"  
  
"All right, then you hold your breath, same difference, Tofu Butt,"  
  
Beast Boy opened the door. "I AM NOT TOFU BUTT!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
RM: So, how'd ya like it? Sorry it took me so long!! Please review!!! I need to know what you think!!   
  
I also haven't decided if Rogue an' them are older then the Teen Titans, so if you would please give me your take on it I would be glad to hear it! Thanx! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Ok, I've finally decided that this is set one year in the future....I think....But maybe not cuz I think that the Teen Titans are all like 14, right? But I'm not sure...*sigh* anyway, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Thanx to all the people who gave me their opinion on the age dilemma! I've decided--well, you'll see ;)  
  
**I own Tom Lakeshaw!!**  
  
**I do not own X-Men: Evo. or any of the character!!**  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"How old are you?" Beast Boy asked, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Not tellin'," Rogue turn a corner.  
  
"How old is she?" Beast Boy asked Pietro, who sat beside him.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" He shrugged.  
  
"Come on, do you?"  
  
"Maybe," Pietro popped a piece of gum in his mouth.  
  
"I knew it! You know and you just won't tell me!" With that Beast Boy sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
"Alright!" Rogue said with a smile. "I'm ten plus six minus two plus three," She said quickly.  
  
Pietro smirked as Beast Boy counted on his fingers. He looked up with wide eyes. "Your THIRTY FIVE?!" Everyone laughed, knowing he was dead serious. Math was never Beast Boy's best subject, and it wasn't going to be anytime soon.  
  
"Seventeen," She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Seventeen?" He asked.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"That would make her two years older then you," Raven pointed out from the other side of him.  
  
Beast Boy glared at her. "I know that,"   
  
She shrugged. "Just making sure,"  
  
"How far away is it?" Robin asked from the back seats.  
  
"About fifteen more minutes, sugar," Rogue said, sighing as she turned yet another corner in the blue minivan.  
  
"she doesn't call ME sugar," Beast Boy muttered.   
  
"What was that?" Raven asked, looking at him with a small smile.  
  
Beast Boy looked up. "Nothing, I said nothing. The mute little mouse said nothing,"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Where are we?!" Scott's eyes flew open (Pietro had 'accidentally' whammed his head on the car door so he had been unconscious for a while :))  
  
"Shut up Scott," Rogue said, looking through the rearview mirror at him. Since it would take about an hour to get to the mansion, Rogue had just placed him in the back seat, buckled in tight, right between Cyborg and Robin instead of being restrained by Raven's aura hand the whole way.  
  
"All Ah need is you blabbin', rihight, Scott?" Rogue asked. When he said nothing Cyborg elbowed him in the rib.   
  
"Alright, I won't tell the Professor, but you will pay for this!" He said, glaring at the back of Rogue's head.  
  
"Sure I will," She said sarcastically. "We'll just see about that, Summers, we'll see about that,"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rogue turned into a long driveway. "Here'we are," She said.  
  
"Dude, It's HUGE!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Pietro smirked. He was so oblivious, it was amusing. Had he lived under a ROCK or something?  
  
Rogue put on the brakes and took the key out. Silence. She turned around and looked at them. "Are we goin' er what?" She asked.   
  
----------------------  
  
"Logan!" Rogue yelled. "We're back!"   
  
"Stripes?" A wolf-like man appeared.  
  
"Eeep!!" Beast Boy hid behind Raven, who glared at him.  
  
"We weren't expecting you for about fifteen more minutes, did it go well?" He seemed to be ignoring everyone but Rogue.  
  
"Ah guess," She shrugged. "Will ya help an' get Scott out'a the van?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Where IS this Professor you where talking about?" Robin asked Rogue as the man addressed as Logan walked in after Scott.  
  
"I will NOT be treated like this!" Scott was saying.  
  
"Oh?" Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
Scott gulped. "I'll be going to my room now if that's okay with you," Without waiting for an answer he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Runs like a girl," Logan muttered, smirking to himself.  
  
Rogue turned to Logan. "Where's the Professor?" She asked.  
  
"Chuck should be here soon, he was givin' the new recruits the ol' welcome talk,"   
  
Rogue smiled. "Glad Ah missed it,"  
  
"Why are we here?" Raven asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
"She told you," Pietro said. "They need ta talk to you,"  
  
"Why aren't we talking then?" Cyborg asked.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"God, that was long," They all turned around to see a small group of kids come around the corner.  
  
"Tell me about it,"   
  
"Like, come on, guys! It wasn't THAT long when WE got it last year!"  
  
"He probably adde-" The boy who was talked stopped, several people behind him running into each other.  
  
"What's the hold up, Bobby?" A girl who ran into him asked. "Oh...." She looked at the Teen Titans.  
  
"Who they be, 'Mara?" A little boy, who seemed to be about four, tugged on the girl who ran into Bobby's shirt.  
  
"Tom, come on!" The girl sighed. The boy smirked and right in front of the Teen Titan's eyes he changed into (what they guessed was) his usual form; a couple inches taller then the girl.  
  
"Aw, I was jus' havin' some fun, 'Mara," He complained, to which the girl rolled her eyes.  
  
"What just happened here?" Beast Boy asked, confusion drawn on his face.  
  
"I have no idea," Cyborg's eyes where wide.  
  
"Ahem?" Rogue said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Uh, sorry, Rogue, just havin' some fun, that's all," The boy said, turning rush red.  
  
"Just stop with the babea act, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure thing," He said.   
  
The girl punched him in the arm. "Told ya so," She whispered loudly.  
  
"You didn't tell me nuthin'," He said, smiling.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"ENOUGH!" Logan growled. All eyes where wide in the small group of recruits. "Now, where's the Professor?"  
  
"Um, he's still in the meeting room, Mr. Logan sir," A different boy said.  
  
"Alright, someone go'n tell 'em he's got visitors,"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Yay! third chappie up, yo! PLEASE REVIEW!! *Pietro smirks and nods head vigorously*   
  
RM~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

RM: I know I know, chapter 4 and the title still don't make sense. I think that's gonna be in chappie 5...hum...well, anyhoo, enjoy! Please review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do We Know Each Other?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hello, I'm very sorry for the wait," The Teen Titans looked up to see a bald man in a wheel chair was wheeling himself over to them. He smiled. "Raven, correct?" He was looking right at her.  
  
She blinked. "Yes,"  
  
"Rogue, please take the others into the kitchen, I'm sure they're very hungry,"   
  
At the very mention of food Beast Boy shivered. Rogue smiled, and leaned close to his ear. "Kitty's a vegetarian, she'll get su'm f' ya," He blushed.  
  
"Raven, please come with me," And the man turned around.   
  
"Come on, guys," Rogue said, walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Robin hesitated and looked behind him. Raven looked over her shoulder and they locked eyes. For the first time Robin saw something he hadn't in them before: fear.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Where's Raven going?" Robin asked Rogue, who was putting peanut butter on a piece of bread on a cutting board, her back turned to them.  
  
"Ah wouldn't know," She said quietly.  
  
The swinging door opened and a girl walked in. "You, like, needed me, Rogue?" She asked.   
  
Rogue looked up. "Yea, ya got another one'a them veggie burgers?" From the sound of veggie Beast Boy looked up, by the word burger he was practically beaming.  
  
"I think so," The girl leaned against the wall and gave Rogue a suspicious look. "Why?"  
  
"What else am Ah supposed ta give a vegetarian?" She asked with a shrug.   
  
The girl's eyes got wide. "Vegetarian?" She squeaked and looked at the Teen Titans sitting at the table.  
  
Beast Boy waved his fingers and smiled uneasily. "Heh," He managed.  
  
"Oh.My.God," She said. "Who are they?" She asked, emphasizing 'they'. "Did you, like, bring more home 'er somthin'?" She asked.  
  
Rogue's face turned red and she gripped the butter knife in her hand. "That," She said slowly, "was only Remy, an' YOU know it,"  
  
**REMY?!** Beast Boy thought, **WHO'S REMY?!?**  
  
"And," Rogue went on, "Ah'm not th' one who lets Pebble Boy climb in through OUR WINDOW," She said.   
  
The girl's eyes narrowed. "How many burgers you want?" She asked.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ah'll be rihght back," Rogue muttered as she flung open the swinging door.  
  
"Okay," Cyborg said, eyes wide and an anime bead of sweat on his forehead.  
  
"We've got to find out where Raven is, I don't like this," Robin said, more to himself then to the others.  
  
Beast Boy looked down at his half eaten veggie burger. "WHO'S REMY?!" He asked it in mock confusion. Suddenly the door opened and a gust of wind blew sent some napkins floating to the floor. Beat Boy looked up with narrowed eyes. The refrigerator door opened then shut, a cupboard opened and shut, and then the door opened again, a cup still rolling in the sink.  
  
"What was that?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Rogue's boyfriend I think," Robin said with a shrug. Beast Boy cringed.  
  
"He's not her BOYFRIEND," He said angrily. "He's her...her...FRIEND...that happens to be a-"  
  
The door opened. Everyone looked up to see Raven in the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong?" Robin asked, standing. She just shook her head.  
  
"Raven?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"It's fine," She sat down in a chair. Robin looked down at her.  
  
"What happened?" She ignored him.  
  
"Where did you go?" Starfire asked.  
  
Raven ignored her and looked to the floor. "Pietro?" She asked, referring to the scattered napkins.  
  
"Yea, I guess," Cyborg said.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Something was different about her. Yes, something was different.....or the matter. She had something on her mind. She also wouldn't make eye contact, which Robin had made a point of trying.   
  
"BB, you're pathetic," Cyborg chucked.  
  
"AM NOT!" Beast Boy protested.  
  
"I agree with Cyborg, Beast Boy, you are very pathetic," Starfire joined in.  
  
"Raven?" Robin asked.   
  
She looked up. "What?" Annoyance was clear on her face and in her tone.  
  
"Are you okay?" The conversation stopped around them. She stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"What?" This time she was truly surprised.  
  
"Are you okay?" Again Raven didn't answer, but seemed to be searching his eyes. "What happened?" She bit her lip and looked down. "Come on, Raven, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," She mumbled. "I gotta go," And she got up. Robin grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Rae," He said.  
  
"Robin, just stop," She said, shaking her head a little. Her fingers slipped out of his and she walked out of the room.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked the girl who walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Jubilee, you?" She asked, opening the refrigerator door. "Damn," She muttered, closing it.  
  
"Where's Rogue??" Beast Boy asked.  
  
The girl shrugged. "I saw her runnin' up the stairs awhile ago," She turned around. "Wait, did Rogue bring you guys?" Robin nodded. "Then that girl's with you, right?"  
  
"What girl?" Robin asked.  
  
"Uh...purple hair, cape thing..."  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"Sure, but she's with you, right?"  
  
"Yea, why?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"She just left,"  
  
"What?!" Robin stood. "Where?"  
  
"Come on," She walked out the swinging door. Cyborg hesitated, but got up anyway.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"She went out there," Jubilee said, opening a glass door. "She looked pretty upset too,"  
  
"Thanks," Robin said, and ran down the path leading to the side yard. "I got this one," He said over his shoulder, leaving the others standing there. He had to go this one alone. She would talk to him....right?  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Robin ran down the path, past flower beds and trees for about five minutes. He slowed down to a walk. He stopped. There, to his left, was Raven. She was sitting under a tree, knees pulled up to her chest, arms crossed over them, head resting on top.   
  
"Raven?" Her eyes shot up and she pushed against the tree trunk.  
  
"God," She muttered and buried her face again.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Go away,"  
  
"Why? What happened?" He knelt down beside her.  
  
"I like trees, so sue me,"  
  
"Come on, Rae, what'd he say?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The bald guy..."  
  
"Professor Xavier," She said.  
  
"Yea, him, wha'd he say?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"I'm sure he said SOMETHING," He touched her arm.  
  
"Don't," She looked up with wide eyes and inched away.  
  
"Tell me what happened," He asked again. She took a quivering breath.  
  
"He wants us to live here," She whispered.  
  
"Why would he want you then?"  
  
"There's...something else," She looked up at him. "I don't wanna hurt you, Robin," She said. After a few seconds of silence Robin got the hint she wasn't going to tell him.  
  
"You can tell me, what happened?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
RM: I know I know, a bit o' OCCness on Raven's part, but hey. Don' worry guys, I've got more comin' soon! Somebody yell at me if I don' have chapter 5 up by Wednesday March 17, will ya? Thanx! PLEASE don't forget to review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

RM: *Ookie, this chapter might not shed light on the title either!! Ahh! I totally dug myself deeper on that in the last chapter! Oh well ^_^ *Wow. A whole 5 pages in 2 days! Yay!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MUST READS:  
  
I think the age thing is gonna get pretty confusing, so here's everyone's age that's in this chapter/the last 4((and I'm just saying all the TT guys are the same age)):  
  
Robin/Raven/BB/Starfire/Cyborg=15  
  
Rogue=17  
  
Pietro=18  
  
Lance=19  
  
Bobby=16  
  
Jubilee=16  
  
Jaime=15  
  
Kitty=17  
  
Amara=16  
  
And I'll add more latea ^_^  
  
1st Note: **Jubilee is only one year younger then Rogue in this fic, not two like in X-Men:Evo ((according to a web site that listed the ages that might not be right))**  
  
2nd Note:** I own my OC Ilana ((i-lana)). She has a minor part...I think...but, anyway, she's mine thanxs**  
  
3rd Note:** Just to make it clear-- The X-Men characters are 2 years older then they are in the show ((according to a web site that listed the ages)), and the Teen Titans...well, I couldn't find how old they are in the show...so I guess either they're 1 year older, or not older at all.....hum....**  
  
Thank you guys so much for reviewing!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do We Know Each Other?  
  
Chapter 5   
  
"How long's he been out there?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Dude, I stopped counting," Beast Boy sighed.  
  
"Should we go and find them?" Starfire looked though the glass door, but the heavy rain acted like a screen.  
  
"Is your friend still out there?" Jubilee peered out the glass beside Star.  
  
"Yes, and we are getting very worried," Starfire said.   
  
Jubilee shook her head. "We could tell the Professor but," She trailed off. "What's that?" She asked, pointing. Through the rain they could see two figures running up the trail.   
  
"Robin! Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. Robin opened the door and they ran in. Once in, he shook his head vigorously, thus splattering water all over Jubilee.  
  
"Thanks, I needed a shower," She said, rolling her eyes. Robin smiled. Raven took down her hood and water rolled down her face. "I'll go get Rogue, " Jubilee said. "Lets just hope she hasn't torn Kitty apart," She muttered, walking across the foyer, then running up the stairs.  
  
"You okay?" Robin asked Raven. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Sorry," He muttered.  
  
"Right," She said, looking down at her finger nails.  
  
Cyborg eyed them. "Did I miss something?" He asked. They both glared up at him. "Ookay, I'll take that as a yes,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin sat on a bench under an overhang. It was still pouring rain, but he couldn't hear any of it. His thoughts overpowered his scenes. What had she meant? Why couldn't she stay in the T tower? She hadn't given a reason, but Robin knew she had one. What had the Professor said? Had he convinced her she had to do something? He hadn't seen him before at all, but had Raven? Did she know him? Too many questions gone unanswered. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of a presence. He looked around. There on a bench at the other side of the small overhang was a girl. She had a drawing pad and a few pencils on her lap, and didn't look like she knew he was there. She would look up from time to time, but forwad, at the falling rain. It took a minute for it to hit him: she was drawing the rain. Duh. He didn't know how long he sat staring at her, but he was finally pulled out of it when she looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Hey," She said. Her chin length purple streaked silver hair swished a little.  
  
"H-hey," He managed.  
  
"Haven't seen ya around her b'fore, ya new?" She asked, going back to her drawing.  
  
"N-no, I don't go here," He said.  
  
"'Don't go here'?" She asked, looking up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You mean yer not a mutant," She said, still smiling.  
  
"I guess, yea," He said. "Do you know why the Professor would want more kids here?" The girl placed her pencil down on top of her drawing pad and gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"What do ya mean?" She asked. He hesitated. It was too complicated to just give a small detail without having to spill the rest of it, but he didn't exactly know this girl.....  
  
"He asked one of my teammates to live here, and she's not a mutant...I don't think...,"  
  
"Wai-wai-wait--you've got your own team?" She asked.  
  
"Well, It's not exactly MY team..." He said.  
  
"Then it's hard to say. Maybe your friend ain't what she seems ta be," She stopped and look at him uneasily. "Or there's somethin' ya missed. Does she know Professor X?"  
  
"I...I don't know...I never asked her...."  
  
She smiled. "I'd talk ta her if I was you," And she picked up one of the pencils and began to sketch again. "Ilana, if ya ever need somethin', ask someone where I am, 'kay?" She said without looking up. He nodded. "I can't hear yo' head rattle, boy," She said, her smile hidden by her hair. She peered at him though the curtain. He was cute, about fifteen, but still cute.  
  
"I will," He didn't quite know what to think about this girl. She seemed to be about Rogue's age...maybe a year older. He looked her over. She seemed normal...why was she there? The way she ha said "You mean yer not a mutant" gave him the impression that she was. But how? What was her mutation? She had pretty much ended the conversation, and he would feel awkward starting again. Standing, he made a decision. He'd gone about talking to Raven the wrong way. She was in no way fragile, she could handle the truth, in fact she had it all bottled up inside. No, she was just plain stubborn. He hated to think it, but she might even be a little scared.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robin walked through the door and started across the room. First he had to find her, and that would be hard. Harder then he might have thought.   
  
Something hit the back of his head. He turned around. There on the ground was a football....covered in ice. "What the hell?" A boy about his height ran and picked it up. When he straightened he stared Robin in the eyes. He was covered in what looked like ice. And then right there before his eyes it disappeared, revealing a boy about sixteen. He turned around and ran back to a group of boys, who where also staring at Robin. The boy looking back over his shoulder and smiling. He threw the football but it stopped in the air. Everyone looked to the stairs where a woman was standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"No football inside, Bobby," She said.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the only one, Jean!"  
  
"Don't start with me, Robert," She said, walking down the stairs. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and fireworks went off, literally. At first Robin didn't know where the blasts where coming from, but then he saw that girl, Jubilee, right? Yes, that had to be it. Jubilee. She was mad at someone, that was for sure. She had her hands outstretched and colorful fireworks seemed to be shooting from them and into the kitchen. Robin was deciding whether or not to do something, but was interrupted by the boy the woman had called Bobby and Robert running up to her. He tackled her by the waist and held her to the ground, one hand by each of her shoulders, straddling her middle. She hadn't been expecting this attack, and another firework fizz escaped her fingertips and flew across the room.  
  
"Bobby, get off'a me!" She yelled.  
  
"No," He said calmly. She pushed on his chest and kicked her legs but he kept her down. Even from where he stood, Robin could see a tear run down the side of her face.  
  
"Bobby!" She screeched.  
  
"What's happening here?" The Professor wheeled in. Bobby looked up, face red.  
  
"It's nothing, Professor,"  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," He said with a face worried.   
  
Jubilee sighed. "Bobby, get off'a me," She said quietly.  
  
He looked down at her. "Nope, sorry, can't," He said, smiling.  
  
"BOBBY!" She yelled again, pushing his shoulders with her hands in an attempt to get him off.  
  
The professor wheeled over to the two. "What happened?"   
  
"Lance," Jubilee said, dropping her arms and glaring up at Bobby. Everyone looked to the kitchen doorway, where a boy was leaning against the door frame, smiling.  
  
"Wha'da I do?" He asked.  
  
"Like hell you don't know what you did!" Jubilee said.  
  
"Jubilee!" Jean said.  
  
"I don't know what I did," Lance shrugged, "She just started throwing those sissy fireworks at me,"  
  
"You ran like a girl," Jubilee said. "Now are you gonna let me up?" She pleaded to Bobby.  
  
"Are you gonna go all fourth a' July on me?" He asked. She muttered something like "no, just let me up" and he sat back.  
  
All this time Robin had just been standing there, not knowing exactly what to do. No on had paid him any attention. Finally it came back to him what he had set out to do before the distraction: talk to Raven. But how was he to find her? She could be anywhere, and he didn't know if he should go looking though the whole mansion, much less if he could. Wait--If Jubilee had shot fireworks at the guy in the kitchen, where were Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire?  
  
His question was answered right then, like on cue, Beast Boy ran around a corner from nowhere. He grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him across the foyer and around the same corner he had turned before, leading him to a door.  
  
"I found her," Beast Boy said after he skidded to a stop. "Go talk to her b'fore she runs again!" And he shoved him though the door and out under a slightly smaller overhang then the one he had been at before. Sure enough, there was Raven sitting one of the benches. She acted like she didn't know he was behind her, but Robin knew she had heard Beast Boy shove him though the door because she had flinched.  
  
"Raven?"   
  
"What." She said it exactly like that. What. Not like a question, but like a single word.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She shrugged. He sat down beside her. "Raven, you can't leave the group,"  
  
"I told you, It's not my decision. What good is it to fight it?" She asked, staring ahead.  
  
"You've never given in this fast, why now?"  
  
"Robin, you once told me the Teen Titans would always be together no matter what,"   
  
"I remember, but what does that have to do with it?"  
  
"You also said it wouldn't be the team if we weren't all there,"  
  
"I won't be,"  
  
"I know," Silence fell over them.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
"I knew about it before," She said calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He had contacted me before,"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
She turned to him now and gave him a look of disbelief. "Why would I tell you something that I wasn't sure of yet?" She looked down at her hands. "Besides, you were still obsessing over Slade,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RM: I'm not purposely making Jean look mean, It's just something she would do. She's like 20 now, so I had to kinda tweak her personality a lil' bit from the old Jean ^_^  
  
Okay, I know I made Lance kinda jerkish, but it's not like he's never been one before ;)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You find 'er?" Cyborg ask.  
  
"Yea, Robin's talking to he--is that Rogue??" Beast Boy asked, stopping dead in his tracks.   
  
Cyborg's eyes widened. "I think so," There was Rogue, yelling at a boy in the kitchen doorway. Okay so he looked older then her, making him not exactly a boy, but she was still yelling at him. He just stood there, smiling.  
  
"She's SIXTEEN, Lance, don't you get it?!" She was saying. "You can't do that, 'kay?"   
  
He groaned. "Come on, Rogue! I was just playin'!"   
  
"No you weren't, Lance, an' you know that," She glared up at him, crossing her arms. "An' even if ya WERE playin' she didn't know that," She gestured to her right, where (sitting on a couch) Jubilee had her head on a boy's shoulder.  
  
"You're cute when you're yelling, you know that, Rogue?" He said, flashing a mischievous smile. Beast Boy's jaw dropped when she blushed, hiding a small smile.   
  
"Lance, ya got problems," And with that she turned around and left up the stairs. Lance, as Rogue had called him, stood there for a minute, staring after her.   
  
"Jaime," He said.  
  
"Yea?" One of the boys standing around asked.  
  
"Football," The boy threw the football to him and he caught it. "Ya playin', Bobby?" He asked. Bobby smirked and shook head. "Right, I forgot," Jubilee punched Bobby's arm from where she sat beside him. "'Kay. Regular rules," Lance said, throwing the ball.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why can't you stay?" Robin was coming close to pleading..  
  
"Are you really that thick headed or are you acting?" Raven asked.  
  
"I can see you're not telling me something,"   
  
"Why wouldn't I tell you something?"   
  
"Because your scared,"   
  
She stood up, turing away form him. "Don't EVER say I'm scared again,"  
  
"Raven, drop the act,"   
  
She whipped around and glared down at him, eyes raging with anger. "You know who's acting? You. You can never admit your wrong can you? Always right Robin. Well this time you were wrong,"  
  
"How was I wrong?" He asked. She sighed and started to walk away. For the second time that day Robin grabbed her wrist.  
  
She looked down at him. "You have no idea," She said slowly. "I'm doing you a favor by not telling you. Don't you see, Robin? Your plan failed,"   
  
"What plan?"  
  
"The one that kept us safe,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all sat at the kitchen table, just being bored. Beast Boy and Cyborg had grown tired of the "Wha'do you wanna do? I dunno, wh'do YOU wanna do? I dunno, wha'do YOU wanna do?" thing, saving Starfire's sanity. The door swung open and a girl walked in and opened a bread box on the counter. She seemed completely absorbed in her thoughts. She tore off the plastic of a bag of popcorn and opened the door of the microwave next to it. She closed it, but her fingers hesitated over the buttons. "Ow, how did he say it worked again?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"You need help?" Beast Boy asked. She jumped.   
  
Turning around she smiled uneasily. "Yea." He got up and pushed a button that read "POPCORN". She shook her head. "After two years of being here ya'd think Id've gotten it by now," She hopped up on the counter. "Are you guys new here?" She asked, looking from one to the other. "I don't think I've seen you guys before," Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy with an unsure look, Starfire looked down at her hands. "Wrong question, sorry," She said.  
  
"It's okay, really," Beast Boy said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Amara," She said.  
  
"Beat Boy," He pointed to Cyborg, and then to Starfire. "Cyborg, and Starfire," The girl nodded.  
  
"ARE we going to stay here?" Starfire asked Cyborg confusedly. Cyborg shrugged.  
  
"I think there's an issue with Robin and Rae about it, I can't figure what it is," The microwave beeped. The girl jumped down and opened the door, picking up the bag.  
  
"Thanks again," She smiled and walked back though the door again.  
  
"'Welcome," Beast Boy muttered, turning back to Cyborg. "So, wh'do you wanna do?"  
  
"Not this again, please," Starfire said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************  
  
RM: Okay, I've got a problem. No, not the mental kind, the fan fic kind ^_~  
  
I have a couple choices for what the title can mean. I need your opinion:   
  
1. Raven would be all "Do we know each other, Robin? I used to think so, but I'm no so sure anymore"  
  
2. There could be a square-off between two of the male characters, like a fight thing where they're all squinty eyed and stuff...  
  
3. A person comes and claims to be one of their sibling (okay okay, it's cheesy, I know :))  
  
If you guys have another idea please put it in your review! Thanx!  
  
~~RM~~  
  
*************************************************  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. Chapter 6

RM: (1)Since the last chapter was pretty much 5 pages of Teen Titans POV, I think it's only fair to switch ovea ^_^  
  
(2)Huh...I guess it DOES look like I'm making this fic a Rae/Robin, but I don't think it's like that....Anyway, think what you like on that issue! That's all I'm gonna say!  
  
(3) Ok, I tried three times to upload this story with a link to a site that had short bios for some of the new recruits, but it would just disappear. If you want the link I have it in my bio. ((but it might take up to 24 hours to show up and all that fluff, so if it's not there please check back later))  
  
Question: someone reviewed ((as you might have seen)) under the name "~_~" and I gotta ask them something: who's we?? LOL, if someone could clear me up on that lil' detail, that'd be great ^_^ Do you know how many PAGES that review was?? 15!! lol  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do We Know Each Other?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
8:30 PM. Amara carried the popcorn bag into the living room and sat down next to Sam on the couch. She opened it, took a handful, then passed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," He said shyly, taking some.  
  
"'Welcome," She smiled.  
  
"This ends at eleven, right?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yup," Bobby said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:23 PM. Jaime had been asleep since 9:15, Kitty wasn't sleeping yet, but would yawn every once an a while, Jubilee was leaning against Bobby with her eyes closed, and Bobby, Sam, and Amara had been making fun of the serious parts of the movie for quite some time.   
  
"Aww, all out of popcorn," Bobby said, looking into the empty bag.  
  
"I'll go," Sam said.  
  
"It's okay," Amara got up and stretched. She yawned as she walked across the foyer and though the kitchen door. Once again she opened the bread box ((why they kept popcorn in a bread box was beyond her)) and popped it in the microwave. "Popcorn button, popcorn button," She whispered to herself, squinting in the dim light. "Ah-ha," She said, pushing it. Beginning to hum lightly, she hopped up on the kitchen table and swung her legs back and forth. The movie wasn't that good...she could drop off the popcorn then go do something else....but it WAS ten something....her thoughts were interrupted by the microwave beeping. She jumped down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Amara walked back into the living room Sam and Bobby were laughing about some part in the movie. She sat down, then got back up again.  
  
"I'm thirsty, anyone else wanna coke?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," Bobby said.   
  
Sam got up. "I think I'll get water," So the two walked across the foyer and into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and got a glass while Amara searched the refrigerator, finding a "secret" stash of coke in the very back behind some vegetables. She grabbed two and closed the refrigerator door.   
  
"Ya ready?" Sam asked, glass in hand. She nodded and opened the kitchen door.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" The two cokes dropped to the floor with a clank.  
  
"What?" Sam asked from behind her. There in front of her was what seemed to be a boy with really huge eyes. "Who are you?" Sam asked.   
  
"Who are YOU?" He shot back. Amara stooped down and picked up the coke bottles, glad it was dark so they couldn't see her blushing.  
  
"I asked you first,"  
  
"I asked you second," He protested, crossing his arms.  
  
"It doesn't matter who asked first," Amara said, straightening. "Who are you?" The boy seemed to ponder for a moment. She rolled her eyes. "I'm Amara and this is Sam, that good enough for ya?" She asked. Even though the dark they could see him smile.  
  
"Beast Boy," He said proudly. Sam pushed past Amara and stared down at the boy. It was obvious he hadn't seen Sam behind her very clearly, because he gulped loudly. He moved over to the side, seeming to be scared of him. Amara smiled. Everyone did that when they first saw him. She might have done it herself for all she knew, but of course, he was about a foot shorter two years ago. To put it shortly, he was tall, very tall.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sam asked. **Beast Boy...Beast Boy...where have I heard that before?!** Amara thought.  
  
"Oh!" She said aloud. The two boys looked at her. Again she blushed. "Aren't you one of the kids Rogue went'n got?" She asked.  
  
"Yea...." He said, then looked up at Sam. "Don't hurt me," He squeaked.   
  
Sam smiled. "Come on," He said to Amara.  
  
"'Kay,"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Bobby asked.   
  
"There was a kid there," Sam said and sat down.  
  
"Oh. You missed the part where he jumps off the bridge and onto this semi and--" Amara sighed. The movie wasn't that great. Some guy who was being chased by the CIA or whatever. **I could say I'm going to bed...** She thought, but that was lame. **Hey, they don't need to know where I'm goin',** She bit her lip.   
  
"Bye guys," She said.   
  
"Bye," And they both went back to their conversation. **Easy enough,** She thought. Something caught her eye as she walked past the front door. **Huh?** She looked around. No one. Slowly walking towards the door, she stared at the door knob. She swore she had seen it move through the moonlight coming from one of the skylights. As she entered the ray of light herself, she saw something through on of the big windows. **Who's that?** There was the outline of a person walking through the grass and onto the sidewalk leading to the driveway. Again she looked around her. She could just go see who it was......The door creaked loudly as it opened and she slipped out into the cool night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Sam asked.  
  
"The door?" Bobby wondered. Jubilee sighed in her sleep. Now everyone but the two boys were asleep, and that was just plain creepy. "Where'd 'Mara go?"  
  
"I dunno, but she wouldn't go outside, would she?"   
  
"Crap, you know Duncan and his freaks are still comin' around at night, right?"  
  
"They are?"   
  
"Yup, they tried to brake into the second floor last week,"   
  
"Oh yea....hey, wasn't she the one ta--" Sam's eyes got wide. "You don't think if they were there they'd..."  
  
"Maybe," Bobby said.  
  
"Think we should go?" Bobby looked down at Jubilee, who was still curled up beside him.   
  
"Come on," He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************************************************  
  
RM: Awww, isn't that cute? Sam and Bobby lookin' out for Amara ^_^  
  
*****************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GET DOWN!" Jubilee's eyes shot open. **Ugh** She closed her eyes and relaxed. It was only the TV. **Wait--** She opened her eyes again. Where were Bobby and Sam? **Aww,** She thought with a smile. At the other end of the couch Kitty and Jaime where both sleeping, Kitty's head on his shoulder. **She is gonna freak when she wakes up…poor guy....** She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Where had they gone? And Amara? Where was she? She stood up, knees wobbling. How long had she been asleep? She walked out of the small open living room and was about to turned to go up the stairs when something caught her eye.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You think they'll be here?" Sam whispered.  
  
"I dunno, maybe," Bobby admitted. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.   
  
"What?" Sam asked, stopping too.  
  
"That," Bobby pointed.   
  
"What is it?" Sam squinted though the blanket of darkness.  
  
"I don't know," Bobby said slowly. "But I think we should hide before they sees us,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Why's the door open?** Jubilee thought. She peered though it. No one. But what was that? **Is that-? Why the heck are THEY out there?** The thought crossed her mind of calling out to them, but she decided against it. She knew as well as anyone else who's room was on the second floor that Duncan and his fools were out to get them. All they had done was defend themselves, but they couldn't heard the end of it from Lance. He thought it was funny. VERY funny.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why do you want me?" Bobby and Sam strained to hear from behind the bush they where hid.  
  
"I told you, all will be revealed later," The first voice seemed to be a teenage boy, maybe eighteen, but the second definitely an older man. The second seemed somewhat familiar....  
  
"I need an ANSWER,"  
  
"No you DON'T, I will give you the information when I'm ready,"  
  
"Well it better be quick," The sound of skin hitting skin made the boys jump.  
  
"I will tell you when I like!" The deep voice hissed.  
  
"And I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen sooner," Bobby looked to Sam with an expression he could only read as shock. He shrugged in response. To their surprise the deeper voice chuckled.  
  
"I like you, boy, you have your own ideas,"  
  
"And I keep them,"  
  
"We'll see about that," And with that one of the two figures began to fly upward, a dark cape blowing in the wind. And as he flew across a ray of moonlight, the two boys caught a glimpse of a helmet on his head.  
  
"Magneto," Bobby whispered, staring after him.  
  
"Is that Duncan?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the X-Men slowly made their way downstairs the next morning some looked to others with raised eyebrows and small smirks, while the majority just stared in shock.   
  
"Doesn't she have a BOYFRIEND?" Some of the new recruits asked.  
  
"They broke up…I think...I'm not sure...no wait, I am...no I'm not...anyway, it's a maybe," Another said. Rogue slowly made her way down the stairs. She had had next to no sleep. A trial of thought kept haunting her mind. First it was the big oak tree in the front yard. Then it was Duncan. After that it was Magneto. Where these came from she could care less, all she knew was she would personally take Duncan out herself for keeping her up all night. As she rounded the stairs she almost choked on her own tongue. What was Kitty doin' on the couch...next to JAIME?? **Girl,** She thought in disgust. **He's waaaay too young f' you,** She whipped around just as Lance practically flew down the stairs. He narrowly missed her, and all he did was smirk. She cursed him in her mind, but only glared. He stopped dead in his tracks. **Oh this outta be a good,** Rogue thought, leaning against the wall. **You dumped HER, 'member?** She mocked him in her mind. He had gone around after they broke up, saying HE had dumped HER, although it was far from the truth. Rogue herself had seem him cry when she walked away from him that day. His expression changed from surprise to anger. He shoved some of the recruits out of the way and stood over Jaime. In seconds he had him up by his collar. Jaime woke with a jerk.   
  
"Get off'a her!" Lance yelled at him.  
  
"Hey, wha'd I do?!" Jaime asked, struggling to get loose.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty yelled in terror. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked down at her.  
  
"You stay out of this," He went back to Jaime, who was looking more and more confused.  
  
"YOU," Lance snarled.  
  
"You look cute when yo' yelled," Lance turned around to see Rogue with her hands on her hips behind him, throwing daggers with her eyes. "That's what ya told meh. An' here ya are, beatin' up on this kid b'cause he was sittin' with yo' ex-girlfriend. Hum, now THAT needs explainin'," She said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Rogue, shut up," He said.  
  
"Ah don't think Ah will. Ah think Ah'll go on. You told meh she was so ovea. Ovea, Lance. You said Ovea. This looks far from ovea. It looks like ya still have a thing f' her," Kitty shrank back on the couch. What was happening? Lance slowly lowered Jaime to the floor, shoving him in the direction of the couch. He stumbled, but caught himself.  
  
"You have no idea, Rogue," Lance was saying.  
  
"Actually, Ah think Ah do. You can't make up yo' fricken' mind. Well Ah'll do it for you. If yer gonna kept goin' with that little flirt game, leave meh out'a it," And she marched up and grabbed Kitty's arm, pulling her up the stairs and into their room. Lance stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay, Jaime?" Someone asked.  
  
"I...still don't know what I did..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*****************************************************  
  
RM: Awwww! Poor Jaime! I know it sounds weird, but I so wasn't expecting that to happen! My muses are workin' overtime, and they don't really tell me these things ^_~   
  
*****************************************************  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**the song isn't mine, it's "Just Like Heaven" by Goldfinger**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Show me, show me, show me  
  
How you do that trick  
  
The one that makes me scream, she said  
  
The one that makes me laugh, she said  
  
And threw her arms around my neck  
  
Show me how you do it  
  
And I promise you, I promise that  
  
I'll run away w--  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jubilee pulled off her headphones.  
  
"Jubilee?" Bobby said though the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She asked, trying to disappear in her big purple blanket.  
  
"Come on, Jubi, we've got a team meeting,"  
  
"I'm not coming," She said.  
  
"Jubi, I'm sorry, 'kay?"  
  
"What?" She said, confused. **Why would he say that?** She wondered.  
  
"I was sent to get you," He opened the door and she tried to hid under her blanket even more. "And…and that's what I'm gonna do,"  
  
"Now you're their messenger boy?" She asked from under the blanket.  
  
"Jubilee, come on," She lowered the blanket from her face.  
  
"They don't need me,"   
  
He shook his head. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because it's true," She said. She looked to the door behind him, then leaned close to his ear. "I know about Duncan, how can I help?" She whispered.   
  
He smiled. "Come to the meeting," He whispered back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone looked up as Bobby and Jubilee walked into the meeting room.  
  
"Was DUNCAN in your room again, Jubi?" Lance asked. Fireworks balled up in her hands, but she pulled them back. **He's gonna get what's coming,** She thought and sat down.  
  
"As I was saying, we have some guests that will be staying with us for a few days," Professor Xavier said. He smiled at five teenagers sitting across from him at the big table. "You might have met him some of them, but I will introduce them in a formal manner," He gestured to a tall boy who's face seemed to by half machine. "Cyborg," the boy nodded. "Robin," He flashed a 'half-smile'. "Starfire," The girl smiled. "Beast Boy," This boy, with odd green fur-like skin, wiggled his fingers and darted a nervous look to the girl to his left, the last to be introduced. "And Raven," She gave no acknowledgment whatsoever, nor did she take her eyes off the professor.  
  
"As you can tell," He said, looking from one to the other with a friendly face, "there are many young people living here, and it would take quite some time to go around to every one of them, so I'll introduce some of the older students that you can ask some questions," He nodded his head in the direction of a man wearing sunglasses. "Scott Summers, one of my first students here at the institute. Next to him is Jean Grey, over there is Rogue, and of course Ororo, Hank, and I can be of assistance if needed,"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RM: Sorry for the hold up, guys. Okay, there's a little secondary plot going, as you might have guessed. Uh...okay so there are like two secondary plots....but you already know about that one ^_^. The one I'm talking about is the "Duncan" incident. There were a few hints about it in this chapter. We know that he's out to get the kids who's rooms are on the second floor, right? The floor he and some friends tried to brake into. And there was stuff about him being mad at Amara and Jubilee especially, right? Just listing the facts so you can get an idea in your mind of what's to come, so you won't be completely shocked, like my beta, lol. Please review! This chapter took me a while longer because I got a bit of writers block of a day or two ^_^ 


	7. Author's Note, To End

~~~**FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE**~~~   
  
...I think, anyway...  
  
Okay, there's a SERIOUS plot prob, I admit it. I switched my beta smack in the middle, and that wasn't a good idea, I know that. I know it wasn't entirely their fault, but it wasn't *cough, couch* MY idea to add the whole "Duncan" incident!  
  
It started out as a good idea, but I have too many people telling me it sucks, okay?  
  
And it says "Teen Titans/X-Men:Evo crossover". There was one fricken chapter that focused on X-Men. Just one. And the only reason I did that was because it would be WAY too confusing. I thought it would be really hard to read if it was from Titan POV. Just think about it, the Titans didn't know these people. It would be crazy if it was all 'that one guy in the orange t-shirt stood up' and 'the girl on the couch laughed'.   
  
And if you don't know the *beepin'* character, look it up instead of complaining to me!! I know them, and if you don't, I honestly don't care!! You don't know the show? This is me, NOT CARING!!   
  
I tried, iight? I know it turned out a bunch of crap, but I had fun. I hope ya understand, cuz I don't think I'm gonna go on with it.   
  
I'm thinking about doing another crossover with these two shows again, but probably not until I get inspiration...and finish all these damn one-shots I got laying around...whichever comes first. *shurg*  
  
  
  
If you must continue to tell me how I went wrong, you can contact me at GrayNightmare@juno.com. There's a link in my bio if ye want. 


End file.
